


Fire and Ice

by danceinfinitize



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinfinitize/pseuds/danceinfinitize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan works as an editor while Edward Cullen is her boss, sullen and just downright unpleasant. What happens when both meet, without the fiery facade of Edward and the icy glares of Bella in their way? Set in Singapore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

First fanfic… sort of! Well I took down my first fanfic after I realized that I couldn’t really continue it anymoreee so I’m gonna write a new fanfic based in SINGAPORE where I live hehe. There will be Singlish, which is broken English and some uniquely Singaporean slang!  
So basically if you have any questions, PM me! Or you can also email me at danceinfinitize@gmail.com and please take a look at my blog: www.theaweshumestblog.blogspot.sg !  
Okay. Enough talking. On with the story!

Fire and Ice

BPOV

Today is officially the worst day of my life. I mean it. The worst day. Firstly, I woke up late, causing me to miss the bus and sit my ass down on the hot metal seat for 30 minutes. And then I got late for work. My boss screamed at me for being late for the first time. He’s an asshole.

I sighed, correcting a new novel at my desk. I was an editor for Horizons Publishing, Singapore’s largest and most famous publisher. Even though I was paid peanuts for the crazy number of hours that I worked, at least I liked my job. It was always my dream to be an editor.

“Bella!” Alice Cullen, my colleague and my best friend, squealed in my ear. “Don’t be so loud can or not.” I told her.

“Bella you won’t believe this. Jezebel is having a 70% off! Come with me later during lunch!” 

I rolled my eyes at her. Only Alice would think about spending more money on more makeup when she can already open a company with the amount of makeup she had at home. 

“Ok lah ok lah, stop bugging me! I need to finish this novel by this week and pass it up to Assward.”

Yep, you guessed it. Edward Cullen is my boss. Class A prick. Alice’s “twin” brother. They were not officially twins as they had the same birthday but they were born in different years.

“Bella admit it. You like…no no no. _LOVE_ my brother.” Alice stated.

“What the fuck Alice! No I don’t. He just scolded me today for being late for work for the first fucking time!” He is one class A douche I added in my brain.

“Please Bella, you obviously love him. Well, for one I know that he does lov…” Alice broke off, knowing that she just let out a big secret. “Bye Bella!” She scampered off back to her desk.

“Wait, what…” I sat there in shock, not knowing what I had just heard. Edward Fucking Cullen loves me? The person he belittles in the office? The one he often finds fault with? This  
did not make sense.

Whipping out my phone, I fired off a text to Alice.

_Alice, did you really mean what you said just now? – Bellini_

_Can we talk about this later? – Fashion Fairy_

_Please Ali, I’ll go with you to Jezebel later ;) – Bella_

_Fine, you are one smart one. – Grumbling Ali_

_Okay Grumpy, spill it – Belly_

_Uh, um, I was just guessing. I mean you know how Edward and I have this freaky thing where we sense each others thoughts and actions? Every time he sees you, his heart rate spikes. My heart will ache. And no, I’m not grumpy – GRUMBLING Fashion Fairy_

I sat back in my office chair, stunned by what Alice just said. Edward loves me? Impossible. 

With his fire at me, I returned in kind by being as cold as possible. Averting his gaze, ignoring his voice. Giving him a cold glare every time his gaze met mine. 

He had a temper, lashing out at everyone, especially me. I don’t know why though. I completed tasks on time, requested for more novels to edit. I pitied his secretary, Rosalie. When Rosalie got his orders wrong or if she was a minute late, his temper would skyrocket.

Yet, it was his manwhorish ways that maddened me. He would fuck many girls. And now he is lusting after me? Sorry, I ain’t interested to be your disposable fuck. I still have my v card, thank you very much.

_Bellini, he quit his manwhorish ways after you joined. – Alice_

Okay this was getting freaky. How did Alice even know I was thinking about that? 

_Well, your expression says it all – Oracle_

Damn, I really need to be careful around Alice. She’s one mother fucker know-it-all.

_I heard that! – Alice_

I gave up, putting my phone back on the desk as I continued working on my latest assignment.

xxF&Ixx

“Bella! Look, this eyeshadow is so cool! The colour is just suitable for you to go on a date with Edward. Smoky, sultry, sexy…” Alice rambled.

“Damn Alice! I’m not going on a date with your ass prick of a brother.” I said. Ever since that day, Alice had been trying to match make her brother and I together.

“Please Bella, you are 25 and you haven’t had sex? Haven’t had an orgasm? You have no life. No life. You need to get out there and get laid!” Alice yelled.

“Shhhh!” I covered her mouth with my hand. “I don’t think the whole of Asia heard you about my virgin status.”

“Bella, you don’t know how much my brother adores you. He lives vicariously through me to just get to know you! Every time he talks about you, his eyes light up like a child at Toys R Us. When I told him you broke your ankle 5 months ago, he was so worried that he wanted to speed his Aston Martin down the streets and break every speeding rule to see if you were alright, “Alice said.

“I would have freaked out,” I snorted. “But Ali, why is he acting so cold towards me? Does he have some personal vendetta against me?”

“Umm… well, that’s his story to tell! And he will tell you once he’s ready, I swear. Ooohh look, Bella, that awesome purple eyeshadow…” Alice rambled.

I sighed as I was dragged across the neon pink floor of the makeup store.

I wonder what will be next? 

xxF&Ixx

I walked into the office the next day, feeling sore with a massive migraine. Fuck Alice, she dragged me to every single makeup store in town.

Okay, it maybe wasn’t that extreme.

After Alice’s shopping spree, we went to Arikenna, a new club in the depths of Clarke Quay, the place were most clubs were located and met Rosalie and Christine, Rosalie’s sister. We drank heaps of margaritas and slamming shots of Jaeger bombs. Nastiest shit ever, but well, I needed to get hammered. 

I did, but now the bongo drums in my head just won’t shut up. 

“BELLA! YOU HAVE TO MEET MY BROTHER!” Alice yelled.

“Jeez Alice, channel your inner voice, it’s too loud,” I hissed.

“Oops sorry, I see you are dealing with your hangover aren’t you?”

“You don’t say.”

“Anyway, later I’ll treat you to Starbucks, okay? Paying you back for yesterday,” Alice said, and with a wink, she left to her desk. 

Why do I get the feeling that she is setting me up?

_Oh please Bells, did I ever do you harm? – Alice_

_Maybe. Like yesterday, getting me hammered. – Bells_

_Uh-huh, you brought that upon yourself. Btw Bella, you blurted out yesterday while you were drunk that you loved Edward – Alice_

_OMFG ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS MARY ALICE CULLEN?! –FUCKING ANGRY BELLA_

_Ooooooh I got full named! Yep, if you don’t believe, ask Rosalie or Christy – Alice_

_Damn it – Bella_

Shit, I said that? Did I really say that? Oh damn, I’m so screwed.

Big time.


End file.
